1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foals and more specifically to a humane weaning muzzle, which prevents a mare from nursing her foal.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One of the most stressful times in a foal's life is when it is being weaned. The foal is separated from its mother and it's milk supply is cut-off. To prevent the foal from nursing, the foal is separated from its mother. The foal will become frantic and call for it's mother. The foal's mother will also call for her foal. However, it appears that no humane device exists for preventing the foal from nursing without separating the foal from its mother.
U.S. Pat. No. 547,110 to Boucher discloses a muzzle. The Boucher patent includes a muzzle that is capable of automatically opening when the head of an animal is lowered in the act of grazing and of similarly closing when the head of an animal is raised. U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,846 to Maynard discloses a calf weaning halter. The Maynard patent includes a calf weaning halter formed with comparatively few straps and having a metal strap with a disc having prongs extended therefrom mounted on straps and positioned to be located substantially on the center of the snout of a calf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,755 to Barghini et al. discloses an animal mask. The Barghini et al. patent includes a bulbous mask for warming air breathed by a horse from mask material supported on a frame peripherally contoured to fit snugly in the area adjacent the horse's nostrils and above the mouth.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a humane weaning muzzle, which prevents a mare from nursing her foal; does not injure the mare or foal during a nursing attempt; and allows the foal to eat hay, graze off the ground and drink water.